Mo Foota
"Mo Foota" is a song by American rapper and singer Submarine Man. Lyrics DJ Foot Smeet These Socks Up! Yeah, smelly, smelly, smelly! Smeetaflopagig! I got a nose Smelling a big footi foot Where's Sub Boy with the big green shorts? (Shorts, shorts!) I be smelling like Sub Boy (Like Sub Boy, boy, boy, boy) I be smelling with the Golden Afro (golden afro!) Sub Man, I ain't a mothersmeetin' joke (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha) Sub Boy stay with the green shorts (bam, bam, bam) You smeet around and get destroyed (you get destroyed, ay, ay, ay) Yeah, yeah Cause I got a nose (to smell my foot) Smelling a big footi foot (smell smell, smell smell, smell smell, smell smell) Where's Sub Boy with the mothasmeetin' shorts? (Smelly smelly, huh, huh) I be smelling like Sub Boy (Like Sub Boy) I be smelling with the Golden Afro (golden afro, yeah, yeah) Submarine Man got big big feet (they are so stinky) Call me myself, how I'm perfect Oh, smeet! Smakagig! Smeetaflopagig! Old Man Dad and I'm smelling really well (smelly) See how I smell it cause I'm really with the feet (yeah) See me in the streets and I be really with a, with a (ring ring) Bald head, stockings straight dyin' (yeah) Stockings straight see me when they see me they be dyin' (die) I'm the best Old Man Dad, footi, come and smell it Old Man Dad, I'm like myself I got a nose (smelling) Smelling a young footi foot (smeetaflopagig, foot) Where's Sub Boy with the big green shorts? (with the big green shorts) Shorts! (with the big green shorts) Shorts! (shorts!) With the shorts (gettin' smelly), with the foot! (yeah, yeah) I smelled your foot (yeah) And it smelled really good (it's stinky) Yeah, smelly, smelly! Smeetaflopagig! (got a lot of) Oh! Yeah, yeah Get smelly I need to see you scream! Woah! I got stinky feet Yeah! Old Man Dad (ay!), I smell my foot Why It Sucks # Submarine Man uses too much Auto-Tune. # This is a worse version of the already terrible "Mo Bamba" by Sheck Wes. # The cover art is terrible as always. # The producer tag at the beginning of the song is very annoying. It also rips off Tay Keith's producer tag. # The song title is laughable. # The lyrics are awful and just revolve around Submarine Man smelling feet. # The music video is terrible. # In the music video, Submarine Man accuses Sheck Wes of stealing his song. Music Video Submarine Man - Mo Foota Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Fetish Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Animated Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs